The present invention is related to air conduits and more particularly to built-up type of air conduit with improvements on the structure of flanges and connectors, which can be conveniently built-up without the use of any tools or fastening means.
In high-rise buildings and more particularly in modern office buildings, central air conditioning systems are generally used for keeping humidity and temperature at desired levels. A central air conditioning system generally comprises a plurality of air conduits for guiding filtrated streams of air to desired locations. Regular air conduits for central air conditioning systems are generally comprised of a plurality of casings each having a plurality of flanges. According to the conventional method, screws and nuts and/or other fastening elements must be used for fastening the parts of an air conduit into the desired shape. During assembly, various hand tools may be required. Further, rubber packing must be separately attached to seal gaps against air leakage. Therefore, it is very difficult to set up an air conduit for a central air conditioning system, or to dismantle such an air conduit.